


Worthy

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: Can I have an Arthur curry fic where he and reader are best friends and reader is shy/anxious and a little chubby. She loves him, but doesn’t tell him cause she thinks he too good for her. He loves her to tho etc etc. hehe thx ;) <3





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> by mod soph

Y/N dreamily stared at Arthur as he excitedly spoke about his latest trip to Atlantis. Y/N was enamored with the way Arthur’s voice would increase in volume when he’s very excited and how his hand gestures were what Y/N would call adorable. Y/N has what most people call a crush, a rather large one. Yet Y/N would never reveal her true feelings towards the King of Atlantis. Y/N could not risk their wonderful friendship on the off chance that Arthur deemed her worthy of his affections. Y/N was content with their current relationship, no matter how much she would love to cuddle up to Arthur after a long day and kiss his lips and run her hands through his luxurious hair… “Y/N? You there? Did you hear what I said?” Arthur asked after noticing Y/N wasn’t responding. “Hmm…what?” Y/N said, having been knocked out of her Arthur daze. “Did you hear what I just said?” Arthur asked. Y/N simply nodded, hoping that would suffice. “Okay then… As I was saying Mera and I need to talk with the other members of the League cause..” Y/N stopped listening to Arthur once she heard Mera’s name. Y/N didn’t hate Mera. Mera was a confident, beautiful warrior princess. Mera was everything Y/N was not. Y/N wasn’t confident. Her shy and nervous nature prevents her from talking to strangers on the phone, let alone address a whole nation. Mera could talk to all of Atlantis with ease, further proving Y/N’s thought that Mera was perfect for Arthur and she was not. Y/N also considered herself anything but beautiful. Mera has a gorgeous hourglass figure and her fish scale jumpsuit helped accentuate even more. While Y/N has curves to spare. When Y/N looked at herself in the mirror she didn’t see the future queen of Atlantis. More evidence proving that Arthur could never have feelings for her. On top of all that Mera had the ability to control water. Y/N, on the other hand, had the ability to badly sing karaoke. Is it even a question which talent is more impressive. No wonder Y/N’s mood always worsened when she heard Mera’s name or was graced with her presence. Seemingly noticed Y/N’s mood change, Arthur asked, “Seriously, what’s going on?” Y/N shifted her gaze from Arthur towards the floor, trying to avoid eye contact for as long as possible. Her attempts were futile because Arthur simply touched her chin and turned her head towards him. Arthur’s worried face caused Y/N’s walls to crumble. “I-I like you,” she whispered as quietly as possible. Arthur laughed and said, “I like you too, Y/N. We’re friends…Remember?” Y/N spoke again except this time with a volume to match Arthur’s, “No! Not like that! I LOVE YOU!…I love how passionately you talk about Atlantis. I love how you find any excuse to visit your dad’s lighthouse or the beach. I love how you brush those loose strands of hair that keep escaping your bun behind your ear. I love how your nose crinkles when you try to eat any of my cooking disasters. I love how you laugh at my terrible jokes…I love you.” Arthur stood silently, trying to process what just happened. Y/N took this as a sign of rejection. “I need to go. I’m sorry. Just forget I said that.” Y/N rambled as she started to grab her stuff. Before Y/N could reach the door, Arthur grabbed her wrist and finally responded. “I love you too.” Y/N whipped her head around and looked at Arthur. “What?” She spoke softly. “You heard me. I love you, Y/N L/N.” Instead of responding, Y/N wrapped her arms around Arthur’s neck and kissed him. Having to separate for air, they rested their foreheads against one another. “We should do that again,” Arthur said softly. Y/N chuckled before kissing him again.

Maybe Y/N was worthy of Arthur’s affection after all.


End file.
